Not so Sure: on haitus!
by Rara-Belikov
Summary: Rose has finally earned her scholarship to the wonderful and mysterious St. Vladimir's Academy what is she in for? AU. All human. Rose/Dimitri  sorry on haitus!
1. Prologue

_Hey guys thanks for deciding to read my story, this is my first Fanfic so don't be too harsh, constructive criticism is welcome. _

_This story follows Rosemarie Hathaway in an Alternate Universe, a human one. And this poor Rose has not had an easy life._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters created by Michelle Read and I take no responsibility for them._

**Prologue **

Rose's POV

Well I guess you could say that my life is anything but ordinary. As Rosemarie Hathaway my life had been anything but ordinary from the day I was born I have been tossed round like a hot potato until I came to rest in the arms of my Aunt Janine, who I met at the age of 14 two years ago. Those first 14 years of my life were not easy and a couple of times I had to run away from some homes and fend for myself until the cops picked me up, which in turn earned me a few marks on my criminal record and a badass reputation. Which I didn't mind, it meant people kept off my back unless they were asking if they could get a hit of drugs from my mum, and that had happened a few times, let's just say those people never came near Rosemarie Hathaway ever again.

I currently live with my Aunty J as I call her and my Uncle Abe cause my mother (Mary, Janine's little sister) got pregnant with me at a very young age and couldn't take care of me, plus she is kind of a drug addict so let's just say no one expects very much of me seeing as she's in and out of rehab every other month and no-one even has a clue who my father is. I have a little 'sister' Kaiah (who is actually my cousin) she is only 8 months younger so we are in the same grade so basically everyone at school knows my "mum" is actually my aunt and my real mother is a druggie, not fun when you are a 16 (nearly 17) year old girl.

Not to mention my boyfriend just dumped me because I refused to meet his 'needs' if you get my meaning. I'm kind of ok with this cause he was an ass anyway let's just say I don't even want to bother repeating his name.

But hopefully from here on in my life will be looking up, see I have the luck of being accepted into a prestigious boarding school for the smartest of the smartest and what's tops about this is that Kaiah's not coming! YES!

I am just glad to say that no one, and I repeat NO one at this school will know.

And the name of the school you would like to know, it is St. Vladimir's, kind of a creepy name I know, but it's supposed to be good, and you don't even have to wear a uniform. The one thing I'm not looking forward to is a roommate.

I must admit that there are some dark secrets in my past, but i must also admit that nobody knows or ever will know what they are, they are my secrest to hold onto forever and more.

Love Rosemarie Hathaway xxx

_So how did you like it ? Reviews are much appreciated, especially constructive criticism._

_And yes next chapter I will set it up different, it was just set up like a diary entry for the prologue._

_3 _


	2. Chapter 1

So I finally was able to upload the first chapter yay!

I hope you like it.

Reviews are much appreciated especially constructive criticism.

3 Rara-Belikov

Enjoy

Chapter 1

As I walked through the gates of St. Vladimir's, I knew that my life would be changed forever, I would no longer be known as Druggie-Ro (as kids at my old school used to call me) or be mocked for having a druggie mother.

It was a clean start, a wiped slate, a bleached towel, I could go on but you get the point I would be who I am on the inside, not what people saw on the outside. I would finally be Rosemarie Hathaway the new girl who nobody had ever known about, not Rosemarie Hathaway with the f***ed up childhood. I could finally be who I want to be not who others thought I would be.

The black SVU I was riding in the back of, stopped at a little booth just inside the gates and someone started talking to the driver, I wasn't paying attention, that was until the door I was leaning on opened and I nearly fell out. Who was this rude person trying to make me hurt myself on my first day at a new school? How rude!

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were on this side. Would you mind scooting over?" asked a plump rather short lady who looked to be in her late 50's with greying hair and an oversized pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. "oh and dear by the way, I am Mrs. Alto, my husband is the head of security here and I will be your guide for today, I am going to show you around the school and to your dorm room today." She said as I moved over to accommodate for her big backside, she was a nice enough lady but I'm sure by the end of the day she will have pissed me of enough that I wont car to ever see her again.

And I was right, as she showed me around the school pointing things out and talking to other people as they passed by, I just tuned out, not paying attention could mean trouble tomorrow when my classes started, I was sure I would be late for at least one of them.

As we walked by the schools extensive gym center and athletics field, I knew where I would be spending most of my spare time. Just as we were walking away for Mrs. Alto to show some church that they had here, a really tall, extremely hot guy walked onto the field and started jogging, and that wasn't the best part, he was topless. Man I definitely would be spending some time here, what with the way it seemed to be looking up now. He looked like someone who was always working out and looking to get fitter. This school was looking much better already.

Next was the church, and I just turned back out, she was giving me a history lesson on it, man was she trying to turn me mad. I just started turning song lyrics over in my head, trying to create a mashup for my YouTube. See I didn't get into this school for brains, no I was your average person in the brains department not overly smart at all, but I got into this school cause of my music skills, see I am really good at making mashup's, and when I sent in my application for the scholarship I sent in a demo of pop songs thrown together, it was one of my best. And well you know the rest seeing as I am here now.

Finally the damned tour was over and Mrs. Alto dropped me off at my dorm room with my keys and bags and told me 'Don't miss any of my classes tomorrow and to be o time to make a good impression' while handing me my papers.

As I tried to open the door with my arms full I failed, dropping half of my crap on the floor (luckily not my Mac) and swearing in Russian (I had had to learn it last year cause I refused to learn French) as my suitcase popped open spilling its contents on the floor.

The door swung open, giving me quite the fright as I was bending down to try and put my stuff back in the case. This was not the way I planned on meeting the person I would be living with for the next year or so. She stared at me coldly as we looked each other over, she was blonde and quite pretty very skinny but not very tall, and she looked like I had interrupted her in a very important moment.

"who are you?" she asked coldly.

"I'm your new roommate." I said as cheerily as I could while being stared at by this beautiful stranger, "I'm rose, and since we are going to be living together for the next year or so, I guess we should get all of this crap out of the way."

"Wait what, you're my new roommate. Sorry, I didn't think you were coming for another week." She said a little more warmly. "I'm Vasilissa, but just call me Lisa, everyone else does." She smiled.

"Ok" I said as I walked into the room. There was a guy sitting on one of the beds and he looked quite flushed, I bet I could guess at what they were doing, but I didn't want to.

"This is Christian, my boyfriend" she said as she blushed "he was just leaving" she said giving him a quick look that he seemed to recognize. This was not going to be fun.

"hi, bye" I said as he walked to the door, he just glared at me. Then he left.

This was not a good start off with my new roomie. But I knew I was going to like her more than I thought, she had some posters hung up on her walls, such as paramour and linkin park, two of my favourite bands.

"so." I said, it was kind of awkward.

"ok she said, let's get this over with, that your side." She said indicating to the left, "and that's my side, I'm pretty easy going, as long as you keep your shit, on your side, I'm happy." I knew I was going to like her very much.

"likewise" I clamed.

The room wasn't too small, each side, and had a small desk, which I set my laptop down on, a bed and a dresser. I placed my bag on my bed and started packing everything in the dresser, a draw for underwear, a draw for pants and a draw for tops, there was even enough room for a draw for dressy clothes, like dresses and stuff. I placed all of my accessories, i.e. belts and crap in one of the half draws at the top and used the other half for my random crap that brought back memories from my old place, like a teddy my grandmother had bought me before she died.

I took all of my toiletries into the bathroom and had to search around to find out how Lisa had set her shit out, basically the same as the room, everything of hers on the right.

Soon I was tired as hell and crashed on the bed, seeing as I had pretty much done everything in silence while she read and listened to her iPod and she was still reading, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world.

_I hope you liked it :D_

_I put some work into this one._


	3. Chapter 2

_Here is another instalment, plus guys, if you could give me some suggestions on a name, I just gave it the name not so sure cause I was not so sure what to call it. Thanks_

_Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, the rest belong to Michelle read._

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!

**Chapter 2**

I could here shuffling, the sounds of draws being opened and closed, and a faint sound of "Crush, Crush" by Paramore, which sounded like it was being blasted through iPod earphones.

As I opened my eyes I finally realized were I was, back in my dorm room, after a wonderful night's sleep (insert sarcasm). All night, it sounded like the people in the room next to us were going at it. I was pretty sure that this school had a no touch policy, but that could mean 1 of many different things, i.e. no punching.

Lisa seemed oblivious to what was going on as she got ready; she had blasted her iPod in her ears all night. She must have been trying to get away from the noise. I think I'm going to try that tonight.

As I sat up she turned and gave me a small smile as I yawned. She had started to take out her earphones.

"Morning sleepy head," she said cheerfully, what had her so happy "hurry up or you going to miss breakfast."

"Shit," I moaned, but I was up in a second and brushing my hair "what time is it?" I asked.

"About seven thirty." She said as I moaned.

"How bout we make a mutual agreement to wake each other up at seven?" I asked and she just nodded.

I ran into the bathroom with the outfit I had chosen out for the first day of class (one good thing about this school, no uniform) which consisted of my high waisted shorts and a black baggy top tucked in and my ankle high black and aqua converse. I loved converse.

As I came out of the bathroom I watched Lisa give me a look down and she seemed to nod in approval.

"Nice outfit," she said "I was looking at your shoe collection and I think were so going to have to share some shoes. I just love your bright purple chucks, what size are you?" she questioned.

"Umm a seven or eight." I smiled, I definitely liked this girl.

"Dam perfect sizes." She said excitedly. "Would you mind if I wore the purple ones now?"

"No go ahead; they match your outfit perfectly." I said looking her up and down. She had on skin tight black jeans partnered with a purple singlet and a light weight black jacket. The shoes just completed the whole look.

"Hey, rose, do you want to sit with me and my group at like breakfast and lunch and shit?" she asked, I was shocked by her kindness and I hesitated to long, "oh that only if you want to." She added.

"Of course I would. I was just shocked; I don't think anyone's ever been so kind to me." I whispered, nearly letting slip about my past.

"Oh," suddenly she was excited again. "Well then hurry up, I want to get going." She moaned.

"Oh I'm ready." And with that we set of for the cafeteria.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!

"Hi everyone this is rose," she said to a small group of people, consisting of 5 people, three of which were guys and two of which were girls. "This is Christian, but you already met him," she said pointing to her obviously hot boyfriend who had jet black hair and bright blue eyes he just glared daggers at me so I flipped him the finger. "Ok then moving along, this is Adrian," she was pointing to the guy seated next to Adrian who was extremely hot, and when I say hot I mean hot, with his brown hair and green eyes he was something to drool over. Next came Eddie, who was average but very nice. Next to Eddie was a very pretty girl with bright red hair, which reminded me of my aunts, named Kaiah, her and Eddie were obviously in love it was so cute. And next to Kaiah sat a slightly younger looking girl, maybe a year younger with jet black hair and beautiful eyes, she was also Lisa's illegitimate sister but they didn't seem to care, her name was Jill.

"Oh and this is Dimitri," she pointed to the hot guy I had seen running yesterday as he sat down with a plate of steaming hot bacon and eggs. Yum mi thought. "Dimitri this is rose." He smiled up at me.

"Hi everyone." I said "Nice to meet you all, but at the moment I'm hungry so I'm going to go get me some food." I said and they all either smiled or laughed, that was all of them but Dimitri.

Me and Lisa went to grab some food, I got bacon and eggs like Dimitri, but as I just found out, Lisa is a vegan, which means no meat and no animal bi-products, so no eggs or milk. I would die before going vegan.

As we went to sit back down I realized the only seat available was the one next to Dimitri, seeing as Lisa had sat down next to Christian for them to start googly eyeing each other. I was not going to like this, especially if Dimitri kept looking at me like I was an illness or a disease. I could tell he didn't like me much, especially when he turned his back slightly to me and started to talk to Jill who kept glancing at Adrian. They both obviously liked each other, it was cute in a weird hurry up and get together way.

As I finished up and went to leave I realized Dimitri was doing the same. So as he left a few seconds before me, when I got out of the cafeteria doors, I made myself catch up to him.

"Oi, Dimitri, what's your problem?" I asked "I never did anything to you."

"I just don't like girls, who think they can prance in and be everyone's new best friend." He seemed angry and I wanted to know why.

"I haven't done anything; I don't even know what you're talking about." I exclaimed.

"Of course you don't, what with buddying up with Lisa," he was on the verge of yelling "do you think you are wanted here, well you're not, she's just being nice cause you're the new girl."

Alright, I knew I didn't deserve this shit, so I lashed out and punched him in the nose, hearing a sickening crack and I ran to my dorm room, tears leaking down my face. Great my first day and I was already punching people. But I did not deserve that.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!

_So how did you like it?_

_I know some of the parts are boring, but remember, most books start boring and get good, plus I'm only a new writer._

_Thanks guys loved the reviews. :D_


End file.
